


why do I think of you

by MxBBadperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, inspired by visions of v chapter 9, v's emotionally unstable? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: 'Leave me alone,' V snapped.Dante shook his head again, his face regretful.





	why do I think of you

V kept walking. There was no aching in his limbs, there was no tiredness nagging at his mind. In dreams, there was nothing of those things, in dreams there was nothing but himself. Except for him.  
  
His footsteps was quiet while the other's echoed loudly. Loud like the ticking of the clock. V stopped and turned around to face him. 'Will you leave me be,' he hissed.  
  
The red of his coat was bright, eye-searingly bright. V looked past his ear but his eyes turned to his face. Dante shook his head no, mouth tilted in what resembled a smile. It was mocking. If his smile meant anything else-'Leave me alone,' V snapped.  
  
Dante shook his head again, his face regretful. As if he could feel that, as if Dante could feel anything but _arrogance_. He looked sad now. V gritted his teeth and with a shaking hand struck him across the face. He stepped closer and grabbed his lapel to drag his face closer to his.  
  
V looked into his eyes. There was sadness there. He struck him again and again and again and again. The time passed in a blur. No ache in his limbs, no tiredness nagging his mind. He struck him. Dante looked at him  
  
'Say something,' V screamed. Dante shook his head. V breathed in. He looked at him and Dante looked back. 'Say something,' V whispered. Dante didn't speak. V sighed, shaking and pained.  
  
'Leave me alone,' he whispered. He let go of Dante and Dante fell to what was supposed to be the floor. Dante was still looking at him as he slowly stood up. He turned around and walked away. V's eyes widened.  
  
'Where are you going?' V asked, voice high. Dante didn't answer. He just **kept walking**. V straightened then broke into a run. He caught Dante's shoulder and yanked, Dante's coat flaring out.  
  
V grabbed a fistful of Dante's hair and pulled Dante's head towards him. 'Don't ignore me,' V hissed. He tightened his grip on Dante's hair and dragged his nails down Dante's face. 'Don't ignore me,' he spat. 'Don't you _ever_ ignore me.'  
  
V dragged him closer until they were forehead to forehead. 'Look at me,' he said quietly. Dante looked at him, head tilted awkwardly. But V felt nothing. 'Look at me,' he said quietly. He let go of Dante's hair to bring his hand down to cup Dante's face. 'Look at me,' he insisted.  
  
The skin under V's hands didn't feel like anything. It felt lukewarm and didn't feel solid. 'What are you,' he murmured. V sighed. 'It doesn't matter,' he brought his other hand to cup Dante's cheek, 'none of it does.'  
  
Dante blinked at him, too bright eyes, eyelashes touching his cheek in a flutter of a butterfly's wings. 'Stay with me,' V said quietly. Dante blinked again. He brought his arms to wrap around V's waist. His form flickered, his shirt turned white with short sleeves, skin showing and the curve of his cheek softened. Dante laid his head on V's shoulder. V sighed shakily.  
  
V put his cheek on top of Dante' head. He brought his arms around Dante's shoulders. His small hands gripped Dante's shirt tightly. 'Why can't I leave you behind?' V asked. He couldn't think of an answer. He blinked and he was looking up at a building now, body aching. V stared down at his hands.


End file.
